Marami Kaya
Marami Kaya is a student at U.A. High School training to become an Adaptive Elemental Pro Hero. Mari got into U.A. by passing the entrance exam... three days before the beginning of the Sports Festival ''which she still ended up joining. ''[ oh jeez prepare for some horrible formatting - potato ] Personality * Introverted as heck but if you get to know her she’ll open up to you * Naturally quiet voice but she can be loud when she gets excited * Enjoys drinking tea and coffee * Book and animal lover, sometimes uses her quirk to attract cats bc they are attracted to heat * Usually never takes charge when fighting in a group as she is not confident in her skills so she follows whatever is asked of her. ** This makes fighting her alone vs in a group very different since she can actually make rather good plans. * Out of the 4 quarter classes, she’s strong in math & science * Hypersensitive to the cold (Easter egg from the creator since she's also hypersensitive to the cold...) Appearance * Medium dark brown hair (reaches her shoulders) that she usually wears in a bun * Pale-ish skin * Naturally “skinny” complexion (via high metabolism bc fooooood) * When her quirk’s not in use she’s usually wearing always wearing a scarf. Said scarf is designed like her hero costume where it has a gel-like substance in it that retains a certain temperature... ** She usually heats it up to a warm temperature and just melts into it- * She’s also a huge fan of oversized fluffy sweaters >:3 (she has one or 2 that can retain temp.) Backstory * Mari’s father works at a hospital and has an adaption quirk that changes his tools based on what he needs for a surgery / in a time of need * Mari’s mother is a chemist who wields an alchemy-like quirk that changes elements into other elements or solutions based on what she needs for her experiment * Mari has an older brother named Naho who has an adaptation quirk that affects the weather around a 1-mile radius of him to change based on his mood… a lot of interesting stories comes with that haha. * Luckily Naho is quite the mature older sibling so not too many catastrophes were born from his rage. * Mari’s older sister, Alya inherited their mother’s quirk of alchemy * Mari grew up in a middle-class home residing in a friendly neighborhood watching videos of elemental superheroes and aspiring to be just like them. * When her mother asked which element she loved the most, she was unable to choose one since her favorite hero was a special dual-quirk, half-hot half-cold hero. * Mari grew up admiring her older brother’s adaptive quirk and how it was so very much like having more than 1 quirk at once. * She also enjoyed watching her mother and sister work together with their alchemy quirks. * When Mari gets bored of all the chemistry going on with her mother and sister, she spent her time helping her mother’s friend, a quirkless vet, take care of animals. * Mari didn’t see her dad in action too much since she hates the sight of blood and ER’s aren’t exactly for children, but whenever her dad was with her he could fix any toy she broke by accident. * When Mari’s quirk manifested she was overjoyed to have an adaptive elemental quirk. She challenged her brother in a frenzy that she would become the best adaptation hero and make it into the top 10 just like her aspiring iced-strawberry haired hero. Quirk * Adaptive quirk; T.E.A. --Temperature-based Elemental Adaption, a quirk that changes based on how hot/cold the user feels or is * Whenever Mari feels cold, her quirk’s element becomes fire. ** Due to Mari’s hypersensitivity to the cold, she’s had a lot of practice with her fire, thus making it one of her main quirks. * When Mari’s neutral, neither cold nor hot, her controlling element becomes “earth” and water. These elemental abilities allow her to control her surrounding environment. ** Water-wise, she acts similar to a waterbender and she gains the ability to breathe underwater. ** She sometimes attracts animals (other than just cats) in this neutral state and it’s her 2nd most reliable ability. * When Mari feels hot her quirk becomes ice. ** It takes a lot for Mari to feel hot or reach the body temperature she needs to get there so ice is her weakest element. * Other than just “feeling” temperature to determine her ability, Mari can change her body temperature with her current element when she needs to switch to another. * Depending on how hot or cold she makes herself, her quirk becomes stronger but that also means they could wear off just as quickly, depending on how powerful her attack is. Weapons * Doesn’t have any but she’s skilled in archery. ** She can create a bow and some arrows with her ice if she wants to though- ** She knows how to make intricate designs with her ice since it’s her weakest quirk and she has bowstring wrapped around her right wrist at all times. Unique Features * In Mari’s suit is a liquid-like substance, similar to the stuff you find in an ice pack. * This substance can retain a temperature so that Mari can use an element for an extended period of time, however, she loses her other elements for the same amount of time. * This time period is around 3 - 4 hours as that is how long it takes for the gel to calm down to a normal temperature. ** After this gel is used, Mari can use it again by supplying a burst of heat or coldness but depending on her current state, it might be best not to do so for health purposes. * Also, Mari’s good with animals due to the temperatures her body can provide and because of her caring personality. Weaknesses * Fire-wise: too much fire might make her quirk automatically revert to ice to allow her body to continue functioning. * Earth/Water-wise: if Mari doesn’t just “feel” warm, she’ll have to use her fire quirk to regulate her body temperature and overusing her fire quirk to regulate temperature might cause her to become lightheaded and/or faint. ** Water is strong as in she can use it properly like earth but she never knows when to use it * Ice-wise: as one of her weakest element she’s unable to pull off multiple strong attacks without becoming lightheaded. Without the initial feeling of feeling hot, Mari will have to use her fire quirk to regulate her body temperature even hotter to use her ice. ** Much like her earth/water element, overuse of her fire quirk working in the backline might cause her to faint. ** Also for ice, in order to get a sudden burst of heat, she might have to release quite the amount of fire- any opponent who knows of her quirk will know she’s switch to ice if they see her. * Body temperature: depending on how hot or cold Mari is, the corresponding element will increase in power however, depending on how strong Mari’s attacks are, that power and or element might wear off as quickly as it came. * Mari is also human so there is a limit as to how much temperature change and extreme temperature levels Mari can take before fainting and/or causing possibly life-threatening damage to her body. Notes from the Creator ~If you took the time to read all that, u da real mvp~ Also Mari is fully caught up to today’s memes and she’s a total dork. for the really bad formatting, will be fixed to legit praragraphs later when I stop procrastinating -potato Category:Characters